


Welcome to your super quantum unit intel processor... your SQUIP.

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: :(, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mean Girls, Medda adopted Jack, Squips, Swearing, This is just so gay, albert is a football player, basically all the cool kids do sports and the nerds do theatre, blink is on the cheer team!, crutchie is the most popular kid in school, i fucking hate jack's squip, jack is a mess, jack's squip is super abusive, john mulaney - Freeform, kath just wants a girlfriend, like very gay, lots of references, lots of swearing, race's squip lies about jeremy dying to race will listen to his squip, smalls is on the baseball team, so is mush, some squips are good and some are bad, someone help jack please, the theatre class is doing bonnie and clyde!!!, what am I doing with my life, writing gay crossover fan fiction apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: The SQUIPs are invading, but are they really as helpful as everyone thinks?High school AU where the newsies get SQUIPs





	Welcome to your super quantum unit intel processor... your SQUIP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mush loves his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished!!!! (mostly) here's the new chapter one, each chapter name is the character's pov for that chapter. i hope you enjoy!

I wasn’t planning on getting a SQUIP, I really wasn’t. I got one on accident, really. I was just trying to buy a pair of shoes when a Payless employee walks up to me and tells me all I need to do to get my dream guy is pay 200 dollars for a grey tic-tac that I have to take with Mountain Dew.  
Why did I say yes, might you ask?  
Because I am bad at decision making.  
And yet, it ended up being the best decision I’ve ever made in my life.  
Because now I’m cool and popular, I’m the captain of my school’s football team, I’m dating my dream guy who just so happens to be the head cheerleader, and I am always surrounded by friends.  
“Mush!” Blink calls from our lunch table, waving me towards him. I smile and run towards him, sweeping him out of his seat and into my arms.  
I dip him low to the ground like we’re slow-dancing, and I gently push our lips together.  
My arms are around his waist, his are slung around my neck, and we are locked in a kiss so passionate you might think it was our last before then end of the world.  
“I love you.” I mumble into Blink’s neck when we break apart and I set him back on his feet.  
“I love you too.” He says back, and we take our places sitting down at the table.  
Blink doesn’t sit in my lap per-se, but we’re so close to each other that he practically is.  
“Someone’s in a good mood today.” Katherine says sarcastically, flipping a page in her book.  
“You’re just jealous because you don’t have a girlfriend.” Blink smirks.  
“I will poke your good eye.” Katherine shoots back, still not looking up from her novel.  
“Hey! Don’t threaten my boyfriend!” I warn.  
“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Katherine taunts.  
“This.” I snatch Katherine’s novel out of her hands and take off across the cafeteria.  
“Hey!” She calls after me.  
I turn around to stick my tongue out at her and wave the book around.  
But running backwards in a crowded high school cafeteria is never a good idea, and I feel my back slam full force into someone.  
There’s a shriek and suddenly I’m sprawled on the ground on top of someone.  
I scurry quickly to my feet and offer a hand to the person I knocked over.  
“Shit, I’m so sorry!” I exclaim.  
A smooth hand takes mine, and I help the person to their feet.  
The person is wearing a crisp white button down shirt with a navy blue vest and black dress pants. Their dark brown hair is messy and windswept.  
“S-sorry, it w-was a-my f-fault. I’ll just-” The person stutters, hastily bending down to pick up the satchel they dropped.  
“Adam Meyers, but folks call me Mush. He him. And it really wasn’t your fault, I was the one running backwards and not looking.”  
“R-right, uh, sorry. D-David J-Jacobs. He him as well, th-thank you.” He looks nervous, his hands are shaking and his eyes are glued to the floor.  
“Invite him to sit with you.” My SQUIP says.  
“Do you wanna come sit with me and my crew?” I offer.  
“S-sure? My sister and I usually sit in the library together, but-”  
“C’mon, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”  
I lead Davey back across the cafeteria to my table, where Katherine has already resumed her reading.  
“This is Blink, Katherine, Crutchie, Albert, Hot Shot, Sniper, and Tommy Boy.” I say, pointing to each person in turn. “He, she, he, he, they, she, and he. In that order.”  
“N-nice to meet all of you! I’m David, he and him please.”  
“Nice to meet you!” Crutchie calls, usual smile lighting up his face.  
“Why is everyone so happy today?” Katherine asks the sky.  
“You’re just salty because you don’t have a girlfriend.” Crutchie pouts, stealing Katherine’s goldfish.  
“So it’s a normal day.” Albert laughs, giving Hot Shot his peanut butter sandwich in exchange for their Lunchables pizzas.  
“All of the girls here are either taken or straight!” Katherine complains loudly.  
“So you’ve told us.” Blink says, rolling his eyes.  
“What’s up, assholes!” Smalls yells, running up to the table and jumping onto the surface, landing directly on Tommy Boy’s unopened can of Pepsi.  
“Fuck you!” Tommy Boy shouts, swatting at Smalls’ leg as he gets sprayed with the spilling soda.  
I can’t help but smile as I watch the scene of my friends play out in front of me. Davey is talking animatedly with Katherine, Smalls and Tommy Boy are arguing, Albert and Blink are sharing memes, and Crutchie is filming Hot Shot and Sniper toss around a volleyball.  
Screw skepticality, screw the 200 dollars I spent, I love my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos. They are what keep me writing! And remember, be more chill.


End file.
